Fire at Beacon
by MusicLover2019
Summary: We're used to seeing the students at Beacon in top form. But what happens when a fire alarm disturbs their slumber?
1. Chapter 1

Nora never liked waking up in the middle of the night. She always needed to get up in order to fall back asleep but never liked it when she woke up her teammates, well except Jaune.

 _Jaune would probably sleep through a fire_. Nora thought to herself. She grabbed her scroll and checked the time. _4:53. Much too early to lay down and wait for everyone's alarms to go off._ _Maybe if I try that meditation thing Ren does? That always seems to put him…_

A sudden and blaring noise cut into Nora's thoughts and rattled her ears. _What is that!?_ She thought covering her ears slightly and sitting up right. She looked over and saw Pyrrha getting up too, eyes wide. Nora began to get out of bed when Ren groaned awake.

"Nora, did you set off the fire alarm again?" He asked groggily, propping himself on his side.

"No!" Nora said defensively. "Well…yeah… I suppose the fire alarm is going off but I didn't set it off! I was just laying here about to…" She rambled on as she and Ren started grabbing better clothes and essentials.

"Nora." Pyrrha sharply interrupted her as she started shaking Jaune awake. "Less talking, more moving. Jaune, you need to get up!" Jaune blinked open his eyes and looked confused at her.

"Pyrrha? Guys, what's going on?"

"It appears the fire alarm is going off." Nora answered slipping on her shoes. Like herself on a sugar high Jaune was up and out of the bed at light speed.

"What do you mean the fire alarm is going off!? I need to grab my stuff! Ren, Nora do you have your weapons…" Ren grabbed Stormflower and Magnhild for Nora while Pyrrha grabbed Miló and Akoúo, both completely ignoring the frantic orders from their leader.

Nora could tell Pyrrha's patience was wearing thin and she was probably the only one who could tell Ren was tired. He might be normally quiet but he's even quieter if not given the time to wake up.

"Should we get team RWBY?" Jaune asked panicked. "What if they…" A loud crash came from across the hall.

"You klutz! Can't you manage to not kill yourself before we get out of here?"

"They're awake, Jaune." Pyrrha responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake lazily reached over to turn off her scroll's alarm but paused. _That's not my alarm._ She immediately sat upright as her ears focused on the noise. _That's a fire alarm._ She got out of her bed and began putting on extra layers over her pajamas.

"Blake can't you turn off the…what the heck!" Weiss nearly shouted the final part of her sentence as she sat up right. "Why in the world would the fire alarm be going off?"

"I don't know but we need to get out. Come on Yang." Blake calmly responded trying to shake Yang awake on the top bunk. _She's always such a heavy sleeper_.

"Guys, what's that sound?" Ruby innocently asked from her top bunk.

"It's the fire alarm, you dunce, now get dressed!" Weiss snapped at Ruby as she jumped down from her bunk and slipped on a coffee mug from the evening before, causing a crash that overpowered the alarm.

"You klutz! Can't you manage to not kill yourself before we get out of here?" Weiss scolded Ruby as she put a coat on.

"I'm fine, now we need to grab all the essentials. Yang get up!" Ruby called to her sister who just managed to sit up on her bed. "Here's your jacket and some pants." She added tossing them over to her.

"Hey, watch the hair sis!" Yang snapped at Ruby as she put on her clothes and grabbed her scroll.

Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud and tucked a book under her coat. Yang slid down from her bunk still rubbing her eyes which had already turned red. _Weiss better be careful because Yang would easily throw her out the window and not even care._

"Ok, I've got Crescent Rose, my scroll, cape, and a bag. Come on guys we've got to go." Ruby yawned out her last few words and was at the door.

"One moment!" Weiss called frustrated. "I need to find…" Blake cut her off by handing her the scroll she was looking for.

"Let's go." Blake said.


	3. Chapter 3

With everyone gathered in the school courtyard, it reminded Nora of her first night at Beacon. _Well, not really._ Rather than it being a fun sleepover inside the school this was like an angry mob ready to tear down the school. No one knew what was going on and half of the student's there were freezing because they didn't put on extra clothes.

"Alright is everyone here? Pyrrha. Nora. Where's Ren?" Jaune franticly asked for the third time tonight, his voice cracking.

"He's right here Jaune. Ren might seem like a ninja but he can't just disappear." Pyrrha responded. _Pyrrha never talked that way. Probably because the only way Jaune would help is letting Pyrrha take a nap on his lap._ Nora giggled at the thought and watched Weiss pacing in front of the rest of team RWBY.

"How can you just sit here? Fire alarms don't just go off! We should help! Investigate!" She said aggravated. All three were sitting against a wall with team JNPR. Ruby was falling asleep on Yang, who didn't seem to even notice, and Blake was reading a book.

"There's no need to help." A voice came from behind Wiess. Nora looked past her and saw team CFVY heading their way, led by Velvet.

"This has happened before." Coco coolly explained to them, giving a slight wink to Nora. A rare occurrence as she almost never is without her sunglasses.

"Hi guys!" Nora said cheerfully. Blake looked up from her book and Weiss crossed her arms in front of her.

"And even if it was a real fire Glynda would have it under control before we could even help. They mostly have the alarm in case something other than a student caused it like what happened last year." Velvet elaborated.

"What happened last year?"

"Well, no one knows for certain." Coco answered. "However the biggest problem wasn't the alarm but that the power cut off too. Once you left your dorm room the hallway was completely dark. You couldn't see anything and you could only hear the sound of everyone running into each other trying to get out. We had to let Velvet take the lead and once we made it out our team seemed to be the only one prepared enough in case something really was happening."

"Why didn't you have Fox lead? After all he is use to navigating in the dark." Everyone groaned as Yang smiled triumphantly. _Well I guess we know that she's starting to feel better._ Nora thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Blake wasn't sure how long they'd been waiting outside but it was long enough for her to get three chapters into her book.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives coming through!" _Oh God._ Blake thought, wishing her bow was thicker and holding the book closer to her face.

"We've got badges so you know it's official!"

"We do?" Pyrrha responded to Neptune under her breath. However the water-head was too busy flirting with a now less angry Weiss to hear her.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Yang asked stretching and waking Ruby.

"Top Secret!" Sun replied before Neptune could answer. Blake rolled here eyes behind her book and lowered it enough to see the rest of Team SSSN. Scarlet and Sage were talking to Jaune who in tern was trying to impress them with his sword work. "So what have you guys been up too?"

"Well first the fire alarms started going off and they were really loud! Then we came out here and found team RWBY and Weiss was really annoyed at something but I was worried about…" Nora was quickly quieted by Ren placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, uh, seems like quite the party." Sun responded scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, quite the blast." Ruby groaned as she stood up. "I'm gonna take a walk." Pyrrha followed her as they both headed off to stretch their legs.

"But I'm sure not as exciting as what you where doing!" Nora said before Ren placed his hand over her mouth.

"I mean, I don't know how exciting it was." Neptune began. "We patrolled the school grounds for a training and ended up in the cafeteria. We started looking for contraband when the lights started flashing. Sun said that it was a part of a simulation." He began trailing off, slowly backing away as Weiss' face got a deeper shade of pink. Ruby and Pyrrha came back from their walk, looking at everyone confused.

"Sun," Blake began coolly, "did you set off the fire alarm?"

"What?" Sun scoffed. "Naw. I mean we did knock something over when we were…" Everyone was quiet as they looked at Sun and Neptune.

"Well I guess you guys were monkeying around." Yang cracked punching Sun in the arm.

"Yang, now might not be the best time." Ruby said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow Blake, the claws really came out that time." Yang joked at Sun rubbed his still red cheek.

"I cannot believe you guys!" Weiss said stamping her foot at Neptune. _She might think he's cute but that does not stop Weiss from putting him in his place._ Nora thought. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Hey, I'm sorry." Sun confessed looking at Blake with big eyes.

"Don't worry Sun. The good thing is that no one got hurt and that it was just a false alarm." Ruby said optimistically.

"Well, I don't know about no one getting hurt." A dusty voice came from behind the group. Everyone turned around to find a man with a tattered cape heading toward them.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby screamed jumping toward the man and giving him a bear hug

"Why are you here? Last time you showed up nothing but trouble followed." Weiss said crossing her arms.

"Well Little Ice Queen ,I was gonna meet with Ozpin when I saw the lights going off in the dorms." He responded. "Thought I'd check it out to see if my nieces were taking after me." Qrow rustled Ruby's hair and winked at Yang.

"If they do I hope they know the responsibility that entails." Ozpin said coming from behind Qrow with Glynda next to him.

"Yes. We don't need any more surprises to happen." Glynda added, glaring at team SSSN. "Alright everyone the situation has been cleared. Return to your dorms and be ready for class." She announced.

"I almost thought she would give us a break." Yang said as they began heading back toward the dorm. "Everyone looks like Grimm on the prowl. Lifeless and ready to strike."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm ready to start the day!" Nora said, swinging her arms out for emphasis.

"You need to get some sleep or you'll fall asleep in Professor Port's class again." Ren corrected her.

"Oh, you don't need a fire alarm to do that." She responded, drawing a laugh from everyone.


End file.
